


Pillow Fights

by ScullyLovesQueequeg



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Complete, F/M, Season/Series 07, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyLovesQueequeg/pseuds/ScullyLovesQueequeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder and Scully cannot agree on who pleases whom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Fights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpyderScully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyderScully/gifts).



The door practically flew open, and both agents came tumbling in, breathless, excited and happy. Scully’s hands grasp at Mulder’s tie and tug, pulling him down to her level so she could kiss him again.

His kisses are greedy, and so are his hands, which grab and hold her around the waist, hoisting her, so that she had no choice but to straddle him. She grabs his face and they kiss again, laughter rolling out between them as Mulder carries her to the couch.

“Not on the couch,” Scully murmurs.

“I must have you now,” Mulder answers, kissing her neck, and the areas of skin her dress exposes. Her lids lower and her face turns to give him more of her neck. He kisses her along, moving to her collar bones, and stop, his chin resting in the furrow.

“Do you want to go to the bedroom?” He asks; he would not ignore a request from his beloved.

“Yes,” She speaks, her voice breathy and low. “Carry me there.”

He obeys, lifting her as he did before. Her ankles cross, and she buries her head on the crook of his neck, reaching up ever so just to nibble at his ear.

God, he wants her so bad. With every step he carries her, he can feel the warmth of her body pressing into his with insistence—with need, almost, and it’s just enough that when he puts her on the bed, she hikes up the red dress that stops at her knees. It continues to rise, exposing the creamy expanse of her inner thighs. Mulder crawls over to her, because he wants his head between her thighs.

“Come here,” Scully speaks, curling her finger in a beckoning motion. He moves closer, and she tugs at his tie drawing him inches to her face. He kisses her enthusiastically, and her hands fumble with his shirt, trying to take it off, and they succeed until only his undershirt is exposed. Her fingers rub his chest, and his arms, admiring his muscles. He was by no means a bodybuilder, but he was not a pushover either, and she likes that despite his strong hands, he’s so gentle with her. Like now, the way he gently spreads her legs open, and runs his hands up the sides of her legs.

“I’m going to make you feel good,” Mulder says lowly, and though Scully wants to beg for it, to plead and feel him inside her, she draws her legs close and approaches him instead, her hands going to his crotch and gently massaging the not so subtle bulge that was there.

“Not if I do so first,” Scully says, extracting his hardening member from his pants and shorts. The gasp he gives is one of surprise, and pleasure, and he gives a short grunt, his features flushing from the way her hands handled him so expertly.

“That’s no fair,” Mulder protests, holding up his shirt so that she can continue without the distraction.

“Life isn’t fair,” Scully mentions, glancing up at him and leaning forward to engulf him in her mouth. He gives a soft moan, his fingers entangling in her hair, as he guides her head to go at the pace he desired, his hips pushing in and out of her mouth. She smiles around him, and took matters into her own hands, alternating between sucking and stroking him.

“You little cheat, it was my turn to make you feel good today,” Mulder whines, and Scully sits back to address him, her hand still on his now glistening shaft.

“Well, I like pleasing you, so, I want to make you feel good,” Scully protests, but Mulder is adamant, and crosses his arms over his chest.

“This isn’t fair, you said that last time, and you said this time I would get to eat you out.”

The words are spoken so casually that they cause her to blush, and she releases him, still embarrassed from his comment.

“Mulder, please. You’re the only guy I know that would turn down a blowjob.”

“And you’re the only girl I know who would turn down the opportunity to get her salad tossed. You are something else, you know that?”

She stares at him, in disbelief, because here he is, hard as a boulder, and just as stubborn too, and he says he doesn’t want her to touch him.

He cannot believe that she is there, on the bed, generating more wetness than Niagara Falls, and she won’t let him eat her out.

The two of them make quite a pair, and when it seems as though neither will budge, Scully gives in first, spreading her legs for him, and watching as he draws near to remove her underwear.

His tongue is warm against her, and causes her to shiver with anticipation as he tastes her. It’s always slow and teasing with him, and one hand goes to his head, her fingers entwining themselves in his hair, tugging and pulling as his tongue moves over her wet folds, savoring the way she tastes. Her breath hitches, and her free hand grasps the mattress desperately, her hips rising to meet his tongue as it _just_ tickles her most  sensitive spot.

“Mulder,” She whines, the only coherent thing that comes out of her mouth as his tongue probes her a little more deeply than it had when he first started. She lets out a soft hiss, her free hand grasping at the sheets again as she feels his tongue moving back up. She holds her breath, waiting for the wave of pleasure, but it’s denied yet again, and with a soft laugh, he pulls away from her, using the back of his hand to wipe his chin. Her eyes flutter open angrily—she could hit him! He always liked to tease her!

“Goddamn it, Mulder, this is why I like going down on you—you always like to tease me!” She says, and he laughs again, moving to kiss her on the lips. She can taste herself on his tongue, and this makes her go wild. She is sudden and frenzied, wanting to taste more of herself, and he is surprised momentarily by her enthusiasm. His hands stray, and gently play with her breasts through her bra, which is still holding past to her. He pulls away from her and pulls her bra down so that her breasts are free, and he gently begins to tease them, sucking gently on her nipples as he squeezed each mound. Scully’s eyes are closed, and her breathing is quick, because she is over come with lust, and wants all of him, immediately.

“I need you so badly,” She whispers, and Mulder laughs, moving down from her breasts to kiss and play with her navel. His tongue dips slowly into the small crevice and she finds herself aching with need.

“I hope you plan to fuck me long and hard,” She whispers, like a school girl trying those words for the first time. The words get a rise out of Mulder who finds that his gut feels like it is tied into a tight knot. She doesn’t talk dirty, not really, but when she does, it does wonders for him.

“I plan to fuck you, yeah, just not the way you want it,” Mulder teases, disengaging her completely so he can get out of his slacks. Scully watches him, an electric jolt of pleasure hitting her core as she imagined him pounding her on the mattress.

But he wasn’t rough—even when she had asked him to be, he always apologized; even accidentally or being made to hurt her did not sit well with him.

“I want you to fuck me senseless,” She goads him, and he glances over, considering her with a renewed interest. He joins her on the bed, his lips meeting hers again, and his body covering hers. She loves the way he feels, the heavy pressure of his body on hers making her feel safe and loved…

Her thoughts are brought back to the present, when she feels him easing himself into her. He moves slowly, and she shifts her hips to accept him, thankful that he does not shove himself inside her all at once; the first time it had happened, it was painful, and though she was used to his size, it still took her by surprise when he bottomed out inside of her sometimes.

“I will never get over how fucking tight you are,” He groaned, as he continued moving in and out of her at a steady rhythm. She closes her eyes, enjoying the way he moves inside of her, but it doesn’t take long for her to moan out his name again, crossing her ankles behind his back as she begs for him to hit her harder and faster.

Normally, he would have questioned if that was what she wanted, but this time, his pace increases, the sound of flesh hitting flesh becoming a deafening crescendo, and then the finale. She shudders through her climax, which in turn causes her muscles to clench around him, and squeeze. His climax comes not long after, the knots of tension in his gut snapping suddenly as he releases inside of her.

It’s a warm feeling that she enjoys—maybe because in another life, they would have been trying to have children, and this would have just been another attempt to them. But in this lifetime, it’s a meaningless action he performs out of habit—he could never time the exact moment to pull out accurately. She doesn’t mind, though, she enjoys the way he feels inside her, and she asks him quietly to stay there.

He remains inside her until he grows soft, and he slips out of her, rolling off her body  and laying beside her. His hand finds hers and they hold each other, enjoying each other’s company, and glad that it could be spent in the same sheets and not in separate rooms.

“You are the only person worth arguing with when it comes to sex,” Scully speaks, and Mulder laughs again, turning on his side so he can drape his arm around her possessively.

“I’m glad. We’re probably the only couple that argues about who gets to please whom.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.


End file.
